


Second Chance

by WrittenWriter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: All Dragon Age Games Mentioned, And All The Cute And Violent Stuff, Character Death, Cuddling, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I have no idea, I suck at this, I will see later, Kissing (probably), Modern Character in Thedas, Modern People in Thedas, Reincarnation, Romance, Torture, Violence, human experiment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenWriter/pseuds/WrittenWriter
Summary: Four military trained woman will endure till death. But what will happen when they get a second chance? A chance to live in a world they all know way too well, only not from the positions they find themselves in. What will happen, when they will be torn between their haunted past and the video game characters they fell in love with? Maybe, just maybe, they will finally believe in the miracle of the Second Chance.





	1. Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now before you start, I have a few important things to tell you:  
> 1) This fanfic will definitely contain spoilers for all the Dragon Age games  
> 2) English isn´t my native tong, sot there will be mistakes, LIVE WITH IT!!!  
> 3) Do not mind the end of 2)  
> 4) This sh*t will contain f***ing vulgar language  
> 5) In this story Dorian will find himself attracted to the only woman he will ever be attracted to in his life.  
> 6) I will imagine some weird things that may not exactly have something in common with Dragon Age  
> 7) Way too much notes I´m sooorryyyyy  
> 8) Enjoy!!!

We failed. Everything we lived for, protected, is gone. The government has fallen. These thoughts have been in my head for 6 months. I stared at the ground with my now waist long, coal-black strands of hair falling around my pale face. Every day since we were captured, these thoughts are circling in my head, not leaving me alone. I always fear the worst one, which comes as last.

The death of my husband and my 3 year old daughter.

They didn't die hiding. Not with Amir. He would protect our child till the end. Probably killed a few bastards of his own. I looked around the last 3 people left of our squad of lifelong friends. They were all I had left now, practically my family. I glance around the dimly lit room. Around my tortured, sick and experimented on companions. Yes, experimented. The "Insects" have thought that using us as lab rats was a good idea, brilliant even. None of us stayed with our usual looks or emotions. Because of me, of a failure, of their so-called Captain, they have suffered what none should and none deserve. I would have cried. For my teammates, friends, family. I would have cried. I really would. Only if I had tears to cry. Apparently, my now midnight blue eyes with cat pupils disabled crying. I looked to the first person to my left.

Mary, my twin sister. She looks like a shell without soul, a beautiful shell, but a shell nonetheless. Her sparkling golden hair was tied into a bun at the back of her head. Her ears now were slightly pointy, like elves from Middle-Earth. Sensing my gaze she opened one of her eyes. Instead of a brown, one leaf-green orb pears at me from her face. An orb that used to be an assassin, spy, sniper and med kit. She never missed, nor with a Dragunov, nor with a bow, always right in the eye. I know that somewhere she has the healing vial from Narnia and the light vial from Galadriel. At least they let us keep small personal things. I still remember how she fangirled over Tom Hiddleston. My mouth corners twitched a little in an attempt to smile at the memory. If I didn't forget how to smile, I would've.

Oriane Guillon. French, milk chocolate-skinned girl. She was our support, assault, spy and engineer. I always considered her pretty, but now she was striking. She has multiple dark brown tresses, combed into a bun. The only oddity is, that now some of the tresses were orange or red. She is looking off into the distance with her molten lava colored eyes, accompanied with tiny, dim fires in them. She was playing with the cover of her notebook, which was leather bound with the sign of the gates of Oblivion on it. She was the Godmother of Saf, too. I finally focused at the one with her head in my lap.

Hannah Shahin. Quarter Japanese, quarter Korean, quarter Turk, quarter Iranian, and was born in New Zealand. She endured the most. I looked her up and down, starting from her head. Now she has shiny, silvery white hair falling to the middle of her back. From under her fringe two bright purple, soft eyes were looking back at me in curiosity. I looked into them sadly for a moment or two before continuing my way to her lips. They had tiny dots around them, dots from a needle sewing them countless times shut, because she was screaming way too loudly during her torture. Her skin was glowing a very light purple which deepened my guilt. At the end of her last torture they mixed red and blue stuff together, we called it Red Lyrium and Lyrium. And they injected her bones with it. I think she can do terrible damage, but they suppressed her abilities, which was extremely dangerous for her metabolism, apparently. She was beginning to look like a skeleton. She was faintly glowing a little bit. I closed my eyes. I´m a failure. A motherfucking failure. I failed to protect my friends, failed to protect our hacker, spy, scout and former assassin. Suddenly we heard footsteps coming and we all straightened and schooled our expressions. Not long after, there was a tiny _beep_ before the door opened. Ten man entered and aimed at us with their machine guns. The leader ordered a few to drag us into a bright, white colored room. Another torture chamber, If I could judge with the equipment in it. They took me first and tide me to boasts. I started to slowly piece the pieces together. If it was the usual round of torture, they wouldn't bring all of us. They wanted to torture us to death or madness and will force the others to watch. They didn't look they will let me say anything to my friends, so I took the matter into my own hands:

"I wont even be able to say my last words?" I asked a bit sarcastically. The leader grumbled something along the lines of "get on with it". 

"So first, I want to say to you, your whole organisation and especially leader: Itwa ost." I said, and smirked at their confused faces, then turned to my friends"Stay strong and maybe we will your next life will turn out better" Then I began to sing the first song that came to mind that could lift their spirits up:

 

Shadows fall and hope has fled

Steel your heart, the dawn will come

The night is long and the path is dark

Look to the sky for one day soon

The dawn will come

 

 

 

The Shepherd’s lost and his home is fa-

 

At the beginning of the second paragraph I felt something to pull at my legs and arms at the same time. I began to scream in torture and after a while, I felt the most excruciating pain I have ever felt at my hips and stopped feeling my legs. My vision went black but I still could hear voices:

"That´s right, scream like the failure you are! We will use your head as the door bell!" A raspy voice said, then I felt brief pain at two symmetrical spots at the base of my forehead and everything went black.

 

 


	2. Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat with a spirit/ghost/wisp and a "few" complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but chapters will be probably shorter then I intended, apparently because on Word its bigger then here, so yeah. And I won´t post really often because my inspiration come and go.

I´m dead. Or not. If I was dead, I wouldn't have these thoughts. And that is exactly the problem. When you get ripped in half and probably even have two sharp objects planted in your forehead, you are supposed to be dead. My first instinct after I finish mulling this problematic issue in my head is, to get a bit aware of my condition. I open my eyes, only to see absolutely nothing. It was just black. Now, what state am I in:                                              

1) I´m naked                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

2) I´m apparently not dead                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

3) I´m in the middle of nowhere without food or water                                                                                                                                                                                          

4) I´m unarmed

After making those points, I began to feel a strange ache between my rib cage and my legs, like if after ripping myself in half they added another piece. I looked down.

"Well, shit. This could pose as a problem."

Now to explain this quick, I am a lot taller and generally bigger than I was supposed to be (don´t ask me how I know, I just do), I have a little bit darker shade of grey colored skin. And I forgot to mention the scales. No, I am not covered in them, It's two stripes, each ornamenting one vertical half of my body. My hair is still black, my eyes probably still midnight blue. It looks like I was too busy examining my body, because only now I became aware that there was a dull pain in the spots I felt before I died. I reached to touch them.

**I wouldn't do that.**

I jumped at the sound of a voice that sounded like if the one talking was a few meters underground with a parched throat yelling at you. I turned around to see... a Dementor? Why do I have the feeling that I am not supposed to be in Harry Potter universe right now? Okay, this is a LOT bigger problem than I thought. Apparently they even gave hallucinogens and all this isn't real.

**I am as real as you are, falon. And I wouldn't touch your forehead just yet. It may cause you to hyperventilate and you would not listen to me. I will explain everything to you after I ask you a few questions, if that is alright da´len?**

Okay, so there is someone who looks like a dementor had babies with a mummy talking to me, he is using elvish words and he just called me a child. Though it does look like he's way older than me, so I guess he is right to call me child. I would prefer someone normal, speaking normal and leave the elven things to fantasy. And I got distracted, I can literally hear my mentor screaming:

" _STOP DREAMING YOUR ASS OFF AND MAYBE i WON´T KICK IT!!! If you get distracted: dead, you think about something else than the mission: dead, you get clumsy on field, guess what? DEAD!!! So if you want to survive then concentrate only on the things ahead, soldier."_  

And I did exactly that. " It is alright...uuuh....." I paused a little. Should I play along with his game of elvish? I guess it couldn't hurt: "Hahren"

**Good. Now You are dead. But we decided that you deserve a second chance to atone and to live another life. Hopefully those thirty years on Earth was enough for you to pick up at least some knowledge of Thedas.**

I call Bullshit with a capital B. No way in hell am I in a fictional video game world created by BioWare. I get this is a dream, but like, even dreams/hallucination, but even those have a limit of nonsense. Or at least that's what I thought. While logic and reality tried to figure this out in my head, the mummy sighed and tried to explain things to me.

 **This is not a dream, nor a hallucination, I already told you this. But I will let you figure this out yourself. Now, I will show you all the memories from your life till now in Thedas. In each memory, you will feel the exact same thing now as you did then. Now it will probably be convenient to look at yourself in a mirror to come at peace with you appearance.**  

After that, an enormous mirror appeared, and I gaped. I have horns. I have grown horns at the exact same places where I feel the ache. I also have scales on my cheekbone. I slightly turned my head to have a better view of my pointed ears. In the process, I noticed something interesting about my scales in this dream world. I thought they were pitch black, but I just found out they were so dark blue, that they were black when you first look at them, but when they catch the light, they have a dark blue shine. If this dream resolves around Thedas, I'm going to assume I am a not so normal Qunari. This was going to be definitely interesting. After I was done admiring myself, the mirror disappeared and everything went black. I warily waited for what was to happen next. Suddenly, there was a bright light and the ghost thing reappeared.

**I am going to show you every single memory from your life here in "dream" Thedas, from your birth till now. Some of the memories will not figure here, so you will sometimes see them when you fall asleep. Let us begin.**

* * *

 

It was over. Finally. My head feel like its going to explode every second now. The dementor, whose name is Kain, told me that it will take me some time to adjust to the dream memories. Apparently I am going to see the rest of the memories I do not remember or those that did not fit in my head at the moment when I "fall asleep". I looked at Kain, not knowing what to do next. What did he expect me to do? I´m a soldier, stuck in a Dragon Age hallucination and despite the fact that I am aware I am dreaming and am capable of moving around of my own will, I still can not do anything else. He noticed, which I don't know whether I should take positively at the moment.

**I am to send you to the place where you are sleeping now. Remember this, you are going to meet your friends a few miles away from Haven, at the bottom of the hill of Corypheus´s appearance. The Breach has been closed two days ago, meaning the Herald has not woken up yet. I wish you and your friends luck. Dareth shiral.**

  And with these words of farewell, my vision clouded and I gave myself to the darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvhen words:  
> Falon: friend  
> Da´len: child or young one  
> Hahren: elder, you address someone older than you with this name.  
> Dareth shiral: farewell literally: Safe journey  
> Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are appreciated.


	3. Golden Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas in female body finds out that she´s not only going to pass through experimentation, but will get reincarnated. Luckily for her, not much has changed in her new life.... Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> So, I was thinking that I could put more POV´s, just for you to understand a bit more about the characters and what happened to them.  
> Enjoy!!!

_I watched terrified as they tied my twin sister to the wooden bars. She said something in Qunlat to the guards and apparently to all criminals that are part of this murderous company. Then she addressed us. She said to that we have to stay strong. At the end of her short speech, she began to sing The Dawn will Come from Dragon Age: Inquisition. At the beginning of the second paragraph, the idiots of guards grew impatient and started to turn some sort of wheel. To my horror, this wheel caused to stretch Anna in two different ways. We continued to sing even through the screams of pain that my dear sister emitted while we watched her being teared in half and then getting two long curved knifes plunged into two symmetrical spots in her forehead. The leader turned around to face us with an evil smirk, which faded quickly as he noticed our lack of emotion towards the display. Yes, on the outside we wore our usual blank faces that the guards see everyday in our cell, however we were completely devastated on the inside. We didn't show emotion because we did not want to give our hosts the pleasure to see us completely ravaged by the death of our companion. He narrowed his eyes at me pointing at a very strange sight. There were four sickly green, glowing rocks. To those rocks were attached the most poisonous plants vowed into a thick and strong braids. Next to those was a rusty bow with very dull arrows and beside them a very thin scalpel. I had a suspicion that if someone touched those rocks, he or she probably would get some kind  of terrible condition. Two guards shoved me in between the four rocks, careful to not touch them, and tied the plant braids around my wrists and ankles in such a way, that I couldn't move the tiniest bit. One of them took the scalpel. The moment the plants touched my skin, however, it began to burn and sting and ache. I turned to the man in front of me and raised my eyebrow in my special way. As soon  as I looked him in the eye, a feeling of dread began to fill me. His eyes showed only 5 emotions: blood lust, revenge, madness, anger and curiousness. It didn't help him that he had two differently colored eyes. He smiled a_  happy  _smile:_

_"What do we have here? A toy!? Oh, I haven't played in such a long time!!!"_

_He inched closer to me with the tool, his eyes flickering between my ears. My thoughts raced. He won't cut my ears off, that's for sure. Scalpels are not used to this kind of things. They are used to cut open body parts during a surgery or some are using it to cut patterns in something soft or shape something in a way they want it. Shape something. Shape. Something. Ears. Fuck. He. Wanted. To. Shape. My. Ears. With a scalpel. Double fuck. Calm down, for goodness sake! Its not like there is a lot to carve! Plus, you are an assassin and sniper, you have survived worse then what they are going to make you endure. You are used to blood and pain._ But what about a pain caused by weird rocks and poisonous plants? _Asks an unwelcome little voice in my head. I ignored it and said my last words to my friends and told them something in elvish, because why not. Might as well be remembered as the assassin talking a made up language:_

_"Dareth shiral, falon" I then turned my eyes to my sisters body." Ir Abelas, Anna. Falon’Din enasal enaste." Then the psychopath advanced and turned on a switch on the wall behind me. And the world erupted in pain and and sickly colors. It felt as if they injected you several ultra strong poisons and then waited with curiosity what will happen to you. I could only see white now. And through the cloud of pain I could faintly hear the maniac laugh of the psycho. I felt something hot flow from both of my ears. When I managed to concentrate on it, I felt a stinging sensation. The weirdo has probably already done something to my ears. I then registered pain in my left lung that augmented each second passing. And before everything faded away I heard the insane voice of my torturer yell:_

_"You will die emotionless, ´cause your heart has been pierced! Hahahahahahiiiiii!"_

* * *

I woke up to the same sickly colored environment as before

 _Please, no, not again._ I thought. However, the pain was connected to these colors never came. And I began to feel self conscious. I had no food, no water, no weapons, hell I  don't even have clothes. Suddenly, there were two figures in front of me. Out of instinct, I tried to punch them, only realizing midway that all this is probably caused by hallucinogens.

 **You are not hallucinating, da´len.** Said a soothing female voice, the one on the right.   **You are only somewhere, where none have been till now: in the space between Thedas, Earth, Life and Death.**

"And I'm supposed to believe that? I was magically transported to nowhere with someone talking to me? I'm the one who saved my friends countless times from poison, from way too realistic hallucinations. Do you really think I will believe you, after everything I and my friends endured?"

The figure that spoke sighed, like if this was taking a turn she did not expect, while the second one was growing impatient.

**We are not here to have a chat, mortal! Ghilan´nain here forced me to come, apparently because you are good with a bow. That, however, doesn't mean I am to listen to your nonsense! We are here to help you, take or leave! My name is Andruil, Goddess of the Hunt, if you really want to know that much.**

Ghilan´nain and Andruil. Those two names ring a bell somewhere. Ah, yes. Dragon Age. And they expect me to believe I´m in a game. In all honesty, if this was a dream, I would welcome it. It would elongate the time I will be able to spend away from my daily torture. I wont lie to myself, I always wanted to end up in Thedas someday. Maybe listening to those two "dream" deity's won't hurt, but I still don't trust this much. Ghilan´nain smiled at me and Andruil muttered something alongside "that will have to do for now, stupid mortal". From their reactions, I guessed they could "read my mind" or something like that.

**Yes, da´len, we can read your thoughts, but that is beside the point. We are here to give you a chance to atone for your mistakes on Earth and give you a new life in Thedas. We will show you your memories from your life here, in Thedas. They are similar to those that you own, only with your knowledge, you will be wiser then before. The memories that we won´t show you here will come to you in your dreams. But before we start, you will have to know a bit more about your appearance. And you are Elvhen. Now, look.**

And in front of me appeared a big mirror. I looked at myself and raised a brow at my dreamworld appearance. I was apparently an elf, Elvhen, as said the "Goddess". I had my usual golden blond hair, but this time it reached a little under my chin. My modified eyes were still the leaf green, but now there was a golden ring around my pupil. And my ears. They weren't as big as normal elf ears in Thedas but they were still elf ears. I looked at my body to find that right above my heart was a golden rose that appeared and disappeared regularly, depending on my current heart rate. And on my wrists and ankles were some kind of tattoos that looked like ivy's and have the same trait as the rose. At this moment "Andruil" apparently lost patience and made the mirror disappear. Everything went black and then bright. I was prepared for everything, except for what was to come.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, the memories ended. I felt a bit sick, but quickly pushed the feeling aside. Pull yourself together Mary! I looked up to see both Goddess' right in front of me.

**Now, we will send you to Thedas. You have four days to meet your friends at the bottom of the hill of the Archdemons appearance. The Breach was sealed two days ago. Dareth shiral, da'len.**

And with Ghilan'nain's farewell everything turned black.   

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dareth shiral, falon: Goodbye friends.  
> Ir Abelas, Anna. Falon’Din enasal enaste: I am sorry, Anna. A prayer of the dead.  
> Da´len: little one  
> Dareth shiral: Goodbye  
> Ghilan´nain: Halla goddess  
> Andruil: goddess of the Hunt  
> Halla: sacred elven deer.


	4. Fire and Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oriane thought that nothing could be worse then seeing her friends being to tortured to death. Or at least she thought that until she made it through hell and back. How will she react to her new environment and to the past she unconsciously built her? And most importantly: will she hold herself back from swooning over a certain well known Tevinter altus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  I won't post Hannah's story just yet, don't worry tho, you will know what happened to her later.  
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> And I would like to thank Dieselsdestiny for the Kudos, as well as Twilightlilly610.  
> Enjoy the chapter!

_Fuck my life. Literally. First, I had to watch my Captain and best friend getting ripped in half. Alright, I have to admit I didn't really see Mary as a friend, but my colleague did not deserve to be in a probably poisonous and extremely sickening zone, being killed by a madman. During all this I was mentally preparing myself for my turn, seeing as they continued in the order we were in line. When a soldiers evil eyes lay themselves on me, I took the bit of sarcasm that I had left to taunt him._

_"Oh, is it my turn? Finally! I was getting bored just standing here." It wasn't much, but I hoped that he was so full of himself, he'd lose his temper. He did. I prepared for the punch before it came, so when he roared and threw the most powerful hit he could manage at my right jaw, I deliberately turned my head to the left. He did it again, this time dislocating his hand, since I didn't make the effort to relax . When he stepped backwards, gripping his hand, he shouted:_

_"You bitch!" I don't know if he's doing this on purpose or if he's just stupid enough to let me use the opening for the snarky remark I was going to throw his way at this words:_

_"Am I? Well since I'm working in a brothel, I'm surprised I still haven't met your mother."  His face turned dark red, and went to punch with his good hand, but a voice stopped him. A voice full of authority. A voice that I recognized way too well. A voice that wasn't supposed to be here but in our HQ. The voice of Eleonora, my older sister._

_"Enough! You are only proving yourself an idiot by reacting to her words! And in addition to that, you are numbing the pain, which is exactly the opposite of what we need right now. Which also means that since you have proven yourself useless, I don't need you anymore." When she finished the last sentence, the soldier's eyes widened in fear. He began to quiver and slowly began to back away. However, the others went around him so that he wouldn't escape. Well that is what I call totally not having each others back. My so called sister took out a machete and slowly advanced on the poor guy. She raised the machete, but to my horror, she didn't kill him instantly. No, she first cut off his hand at the wrist. Then at the elbow. Finally, she cut the last bit at the shoulder. She proceeded to do the same with the other arm. But of course, this new, more morbid, version of Lele couldn't stop there. She cut both his legs at the ankle, then at the knee and finally at the hip. I watched all this horrified. Not because of what happened to him, I have seen that way too many times to be disgusted, but because of my sister. She was full of herself, arrogant, selfish and ignorant. But apart from that, she never hurt anyone more then a slap in the face. The monster that was now facing me definitely was NOT her. I realized way too late that I was staring at her in mute horror, quickly trying to school my face to neutral. But I have made a mistake, and that mistake did not go unnoticed. She smiled evilly and narrowed her eyes me. _

_"Ah, it looks like I have broken the barriers of my disdainful sister. Tell me, what did you expect to get by abandoning your heritage and going to live with those **peasants**?" She asked. I snorted, slipping my mask back into place.  _

_"I expected to gain friends, trust and a not bitchy lifestyle." This answer erased her smile immediately. But the glint in her eyes was telling me I will regret my words in a way worst way then I could ever imagine. She began to advance on me._

_"This_  bitchy _lifestyle, as you call it, was the biggest honor you could get!" with each word her voice was raising, to the point where her face was mere inches from mine and she was screeching. "Friends can be turned against you! Trust is a lie! You had rejected everything you've been raised for! You are a traitor, a disgrace to our family! And you will pay for that as such!" she took a few steps back, calming herself, before her smile returned. "You know, I have been told that you liked playing with fire, so why not reunite you with your element, hm? Oh, and by the way I am second in command of this whole organization, that is just in case you asked yourself how I got here."_

_She began to walk towards a pile of wood with a pale in the middle, which awfully resembles a stake. There were glowing red chains attached to the pale. If were to compare it to something, it looked like Red lyrium. So why was I beginning to feel so weird? Next to the stake was some kind of metal arm made of ornaments. Focusing on them a bit more revealed to me that all the ornaments had some kind of connection to fire. Glyph's, runes, signs, everything. And in the middle, there was a giant, chinese dragon who measured the length of the arm, to the shoulder and a bit on the neck and upper part of the chest. The soldiers led me to the soon to be burned pile of wood. They took of fthe restraints on my hands, but I knew it was too late to run. Three of them were wearing some kind of gloves I have never seen before. It made their hands look ten times bigger and larger then they actually were, and it was made of a scaly leather. All of them took a chain each and began to wrap them tightly around me. When the first chain came in contact with my skin, the world exploded. I never thought I will ever endure such pain. It was like in the places where the "lyrium" made contact with my skin, were worms that slowly made their way into my bones, that are currently trying to melt themselves into a burning hot liquid. But I did not scream. No, nothing came out of my mouth, maybe because there isn't any possible way to express this pain. When I was finally able to see again it was all a bit blurry. That is how I could see they were heating the arm, till it was a light yellow. It clearly wasn't from an ore I know. They ripped off the right side of my shirt. Right before the metal touched my skin, I noticed the dragon was more heated than the rest. Just then, my right arm was **literally** on fire. As if on cue to my screaming, they lit the stake on fire. I felt the flames lick at my bare feet, burning them slowly, but surely, to ashes. Then they continued up to my knees, thighs, hips, waist, where I felt them on my fingertips. When they reached my stomach, My vision exploded in black dots and red. Before I the numerous dots completely covered my vision, I heard Eleonora say:_

_"I am sorry, little sis, but the weak and tainted must be eliminated."_

* * *

 Before I woke up, I felt warm, as if sunshine was caressing my skin. And I smelled smoke. Not the smelling, foul smoke, but the kind of smoke you get from a bonfire. I quickly realized something was terribly wrong. First of all, I haven't felt sunshine for six months, second of all: the only smoke I smelled in those six months, was the stake burning me to death. I quickly opened my eyes and jumped to my feet in a defensive position. My eyes wandered back and forth, searching for a sign of threat. I was met with void. A very soothing void. I quickly analyzed the situation. If I was still well and alive, then they must have used hallucinogens, nothing that Legoland couldn't handle. However, I have never heard that while unconscious after the dose, you could see something like this. Unfortunately at that moment, self-consciousness caught up with me. I had no food, no water, no clothes and no weapon. And as far as I know, there wasn't a floor. I have a very big phobia of heights. But I'm way too curious for my own good, so I had to look down, only to see nothing. I quickly closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on something else. At exactly this moment, I heard a a sound that resembled someone with a great voice decided to speak through the crackling of fire. It wasn't unpleasant, but I have heard better.

**Do not fear something that isn't possible here, darling. If you were to fall, you would have fallen already.**

I opened my eyes to see... a fire spirit? It looked like a desire demon from Dragon Age with human legs, long red hair and all its lady parts were covered in some kind of reddish black stone. And it was all in fire. I stared at it a bit, deciding not to attack it since in this weird dream, it could probably burn me to the ground in a flick of its wrist and I would have died the second time that day. I wasn't really someone who asked questions, but I needed answers. Mainly because I was wondering what most of these hallucinogens were capable to making me feel/see.

"Sooo.... Who are you? Where are we, what am I doing here, where are my friends and what am I supposed to do now?" I asked the most important questions that needed to be answered at this moment, but I had a lot more in my mind. It chuckled.

**I see we are going straight to point, aren't we? You have been trained well. Now, to answer your questions. We are somewhere between Earth, Death, Life and Thedas. You are here, because you are still not done with your task, even tho you wont finish it on planet Earth. Your friends have been in the same situation as you and will be in the same situation as you, only they are not the same race as you. As for what you will do now, you can look at yourself in a mirror, or we can move on to the next stage of your reincarnation. And my name is Michaela, by the way.**

I paused for a moment, it was way to much to take in. Come on Oriane, analyze what dreamland Miky here said to you, one by one. Apparently I am "dead". My friends are experiencing the same situation as me. I will be "reincarnated". In Thedas. As the last word crossed my mind, joy filled me from top to bottom. Even if this is just a dream, I WILL BE IN ONE OF MY FAVORITE VIDEO GAMES!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

The spirit chuckled again, but this time at my childish attitude.

**I see you want to wake in "Dream Thedas" as soon as possible, so I will skip the part where you look at yourself in a mirror. Now I will recommend to you to sit down. We will go through all the memories you gathered in your new life, from birth till now. Of course I do not expect everything to fit into your head all at once, it could bee very dangerous if it did, which means you will dream of the memories you do not see here. You will probably wake up with a killer headache.**

I did as she said, and braced myself for the tsunami of dream information. The place was filled with a bright light and the video of my "life" began.

* * *

Over. Finally over. I got up from my sitting position, only to stumble and be caught by Michaela's strong arms. To my surprise they were a warmer then human temperature but not nearly as burning as I imagined them to be. She released me once I was able to stand alone.

**Now I will let you go into Thedas. Remember that if you die here, you won't wake up. Oh and flirt with your altus if you wish. You never know what might change. Vitae Benefaris, darling.**

And everything faded again.

 


	5. Inquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up, get ready and head to work. Everyone does that. Even in Thedas. Nightwish does the same. Only one question: How in the world does a fictional character end up in Thedas?! Not only that, but it seems most of her companions won´t make it in time to the meeting place. Oh well, it appears plans are made to be useless. Most of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCHOOL!!! WHYYYYY!!! It´s way to early for that kind of stuff!!! Guess I will have to co-op with it. But it doesnt matter! I will still try to update once week! YAY! Now I will leave you be. Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> Bye!

I opened my eyes to dark green canvas. There was a thin stream of light coming from an opening in the front. I was in a tent. Probably Qunari sized. I sat up, trying to find a memory of where I put up camp. Lets see, I was looking at the map for the quickest route to Haven. I passed the last village before my destination. I remember going up a hill and seeing the Chantry  a few miles away. Then it got dark and I had to take camp in the forest. It looks like I am close to my destination. Now the only thing I need to do is convince them not only to take in one, but two Ben-Hassrath agents. But if Leliana thinks at least a little bit as I do, then she´ll know the Chargers will be useful. I sat up, only for the covers to slide down and show my scales, reminding me of their existence. Shit. I really hope I have some kind of potion that will cover them, at least for the day. I got dressed in a black linen shirt, black leather armor pants and my black and dark blue leather armor, accompanied with some obsidian. Finally, I put on my mid-thigh high grey boots. I took my warglaves and sheathed them on my back. Now I am ready for the day. Only thing I need to do is eat a big breakfast and erase any trace that a camp was here. I crawled out of my tent, to be met with a wet horse nose. I trailed my eyes up, _way_ up, to see silver eyes staring at me. It was a beautiful grey-black horse. A horse that is bigger than its supposed to be. I looked towards his hooves, only to see two additions to his limbs. It was a horse with six legs, bigger than me, and utterly beautiful. My day couldn't get any better. It will probably become worse. Ah well, it doesn't matter, now I will need to find something for the scales. I went through the things in my backpack. While searching, I found a pretty big bag. It had Red Week written on it. It seems like there really is something for periods around here. Thank god. I came across a few more useful items before I came across a VERY large vial. it had note in Qunlat on it:

Scales Coverage   One little gulp each morning 30 min before breakfast.     Ingredients: Blood Lotus 3, Black Lotus 4, Prophets Bane 2, Deep Mushroom 2, Crystal Grace 1, Royal Efroot 1.

I will have to ask Adan to make a few more, just in case. I took a swallow of it. It tasted like blackberry's, but a bit more bitter. Then I felt itchy all over. After few minutes, it stopped. I raised my sleeve to find my scales gone. I hope this works 24 hours, it would cause quite a lot of panic if there were suddenly scales on my face. I looked up at the sun that was right in between the middle of the sky and the horizon. I will have breakfast/lunch in the middle of the day. I packed everything and deleted any traces that there was someone here. I put most of my things on my giant horse, that I decided to name Jasmine, Jaz for short, and took of in the direction of Haven. About halfway, an eagle made its way on my shoulder. There were three pouches on its leg, two of them looking like they were send to one person, who then send them to me with its own pouch. The most worn out one was red with a golden bird that I couldn't identify. The second one was a dark purple with a silver, nine-taled fox. And the last one was dark green with something that looked like a griffon. I tried to figure out from who it could be, when suddenly there was a freaking skeleton voice in my head:

 **I forgot to tell you that your friends are in the same situation as you, only different races.** I stared at the pouches for a moment longer, before figuring out which characteristic corresponded to who. Oriane was called 'Phoenix' on our mission and she loved colors associated to orange, yellow and red. Which means the red one is hers. Hannah always liked purple and a lot of people thought she was mysterious, so she chose a Japanese mythical animal, called 'Kitsune'. And Mary always liked shades of green. Plus, she was quite fierce actually, and those that did not know her, said she was very proud so they associated her with a griffon. I opened Oriane's first, since it only seemed fair that I opened the oldest one. There was a letter in it and an item that I will look at when I will be alone. With Leliana you never know. I opened the letter and my plans of meeting her in few days were crumbling the more I read the letter:

_Hi Nightwish!_

_I'm so sorry, but I will not be able to meet in time with you and the others. There are a few things I will have to take care of, in addition to that, I am in the Western approach, which means I won't be able to see you sooner then Redcliffe or Therinfal. I hope that you will forgive me for that as well, since I plan to surprise my "friend" with a surprise. And right before that surprise, I will meet you and the Herald at Haven. I hope that he will accept my help, despite my origin. And I would appreciate if you wont tell him personal things about me. Anyway, I hope you are safe and sound!            See you in several weeks (probably a few months)!_  

_Phoenix_

_P.S: I heard that He looks like the guy from Skull Island. I already see her face!_

So she is in the Western Approach probably daydreaming about Pavus and she won't even make it in time! At the outside, I probably look like I'm thinking _,_ but inside, I was a bit let down by the fact, I will not be able to see one of the only people that could cheer me up and, when needed, hold advice. But now she won't be here for weeks, maybe even months! As much as I wanted to, I could never blame my friends. Though the end of her letter caught my attention. By the guy from Skull Island, does she mean... James Conrad a.k.a Tom Hiddleston? It is possible, though I wouldn't really count on the information, since I don't know where it came from, but if its true, then we have a serious problem. Medkit L.O.V.E.S Tom Hiddleston and almost all his characters. I guess attraction and flirting will ensue. From his part. After all, my dear little twin sister have a reputation of a cold blooded assassin to maintain. But she will definitely give in at some point, probably in less then 4 months. The eagle made an impatient sound, which made me turn towards the rest. I took the purple one, discovering yet another item at bottom and, of course, a letter:

_Dear Nightwish,_

_I apologize, but I will be delayed for our meeting. However, I will arrive in three weeks maximum, and I will not be alone. A dear friend of mine and Varric's will come with me. I received a letter from Phoenix the other day. she told me the reason of her delay and I do not think It is only because of work. But I am happy for her. And I will be happy for you too, I am sure. Now, remember this:        They would never want you to be stuck in one place in the past. They would want you to move forward, live. He wouldn't have blamed you if you left the past behind and fell in love with another man. She wouldn't want you to cry because of her. She would want you to smile and laugh. In your head, its six months but in reality, it is thirty and half years. I hope you are well and that those words will help you.      Goodbye and take care,_

_Kitsune_

I fought hard for the tears not to spill.  She was always the kindest one in the group. Never siding with anyone in fights, quickly solving the problem. She never said someone was horrible or bad at something until she tried to teach them how to do it. If in three months he or she didn't at least show improvement, she dropped the case. She also never directly said who was a bad idea to put in a certain position on missions. She was very smart and had a lot of ideas. A sound was emitted from the bushes up ahead. A human or a dwarf wouldn't have heard it, I think that half of the elves probably wouldn't pay attention to it, but I was a spy, assassin and rogue. I schooled my face into something that would look like I'm deep in thought. Since on my right there was a forest and on my left there was quite a view, I took the opportunity to nonchalantly 'admire' it. But In truth I was trying to at least catch a glimpse of the sneaky person. A bit further away from the bush where I first heard the sound, I saw a light green-gray hood peek from under it. There was also a tiny little flash near his or hers right shoulder. The sign of the Inquisition. I exhaled and went on my way. I decided to read Medkit's letter later. I looked up at the sun. It was time for lunchast (lunch-breakfast). I pulled out bit of bread and two apples. I just threw away the rest of my second apple, when the village of Haven appeared in front of me. It was just like in the game only with some changes. For example, the stables were bigger and looked more like actual stables and could definitely a lot more mounts in it. Then the size of the village. It was bigger and there were less tents outside. I also saw two huge tents off to the side, practically build in the exterior wooden walls. Since there were people rushing in and out of them, I assume they are healer tents. The space before the walls was bigger, and the walls stronger. And the trebuchets were more numerous than in the game. As for the Chantry, well, it was about the size of a small cathedral. When I finished examining the Inquisitions new home, I decided to quickly read the letter from little sis. This one did not contain an item in it, and the letter was a lot shorter than the previous two. I quickly glanced at the paper: 

_I am already here. Meet me at the hut in the forest._

It wasn't signed, but there was a rose in sparkly yellow ink at the bottom. I sighed and took off to my right, into the forest. There was only one thought in my mind:

**_Let the Adventure begin._ ** __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not probably post once a week as I promised, but I will try.   
> Thank you for the kudos and thank you Twilight for the comment!  
> If any of you are interested in Harry Potter, I will MAYBE begin a fanfiction about him. If you don't like people messing with the story line, then do not read it.  
> Anyway, hope you will have a great day,  
> SEE YA!


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna had a reunion with her dear sister, as much as a reunion as it could be when the scouts were spying on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a suspicion that my inspiration hates or completely abandoned me. I am terribly sorry for not posting for so long! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's shorter than I would like it to be, but it will have to do for the time being.

Once I went a bit deeper into the forest, I had to dismount my horse, since it would only exhaust him and maybe even hurt him, because of the snow that hid every single root. The walk to the cabin took a bit longer than I thought, especially when the goddamn cabin wasn't nearly as close to Haven as it was in the game. When I finally arrived at a small clearing with a cabin, I noticed something on the ground. It was faint, but I could still recognize footprints. Someone was here and tried to cover his path. It led to a tree. The scout was way too large for the said tree, since a part of his arm was visible. I shook my head while making a mental note to talk to Leliana about this. When I crossed the clearing to the hut, there was a flash in the window glass. I don’t even have to look to know it’s another Inquisition scout. If this keeps up, there’ll be squirrel scouts all over Ferelden and Orlais.  In front of the door, I hesitated. Kain, I think, said that my friends and twin are in the same situation as me, which means that they could pretty much blame everything on me. They are supposed to blame me, I deserve it. Even though their letters don't show it, it doesn't mean they will not be angry at me. I mentally kicked myself. I am supposed to enter, not state the obvious! I slowly pushed the door open.

And ducked down as quick a possible.

It definitely wouldn't be good if there was an arrow sticking from my forehead.

A bit ahead of me were dark brown leather boots. I followed them up to the dark green trousers, to a beige shirt crossed with two large hardened leather strips with multiple knifes, potions grenades and a variety of other assassin weapons. In between her collarbones was a buckle in form of a griffon, keeping a very strange cloak in place. I stared at it, while I carefully stood up to most of my height, since I still was on the door step. There was silence. And silence. And a greeting.

"Hello, Nightwish."  A cold, quiet voice spoke up. "Fancy meeting you here, of all places." Another sentence, this one contains a hint of sarcasm. I wanted to respond, but something in me restrained me from doing so. It could have been a part of my Qunari training, or the fact that I was seeing my twin sister for the first time after my failure, I don’t know. What I did know was, that I will have to say something at one point, only not now. I still didn’t look into her eyes, instead I fixed my gaze on her ears. They were pointy, a little smaller than they should be, but pointy nonetheless. I finally raised my eyes a tiny bit to meet forest green ones with dots of sunshine. I hoped that her eyes would have returned to their normal light brown color, but I guess sometimes you need a reminder of bad times for you to keep going. We stared at each other while minutes passed.

One minute.

Three minutes.

Five minutes.

And then I broke the heavy silence:

“We still have one day till the Herald wakes up. The rest will appear much later than anticipated. Both will have a companion with them. Another problem is, that we will have a hard time convincing the War Council to let us join, while we will have the freedom to do whatever we need to do personally at the same time. They wouldn’t to risk us betraying them.” I said this in an emotionless voice, like it was a line I said over and over for 1 hour straight. I didn’t like that voice, but I guess I will have to put up an appearance typical for my race. The assassin in front of me nodded and turned around.

And I got a high kick square in the face.

I staggered a bit, waiting for another blow.

It didn’t come.

I looked at the elvhen woman in front of me. She was looking somewhere behind my left ear, avoiding my searching eyes. She sighed and met my gaze, whispering only for me to hear: “It’s not your fault, but you deserved this one. It’s for not even saying goodbye.” She then raised an eyebrow at me.

“Now, I am pretty sure you wanted to talk to a certain spymaster, am I right?” I straightened myself completely.

And totally forgot I was a Qunari.

In a normal sized doorframe.

I quickly ducked back to my previous position while clutching my horns. I totally forgot that they were really sensitive. I’m pretty sure that while rummaging through my backpack, I saw two metal horn ornaments. Let’s hope that they will protect my horns a bit. I carefully went outside and straitened again. Looking to my left, I saw a bit of grass straitening after someone stepped on it. I mounted my six legged horse and left for the main gates.

Time to save the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won´t post chapters in a specific order, because I have school and during the Holidays I have plans. Then again I may or may not forget to post. And I still have to figure how this site works, cause this is my first fanfiction. Anyways I will be glad if you posted comments on what I could improve, thanks!  
> Itwa ost: You will fall in Qunlat  
> *Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except for my characters*


End file.
